


Don't Look Back.

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [24]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Amber tries not too, but finds herself finally looking back herself.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack
Series: Future One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Don't Look Back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short but sometimes short and sweet is the way to go. Im thinking there will be two more for this series, one more muffy and then the final epilogue, had fun writing these and gonna miss it. Loved the support and all the comments hearts and kudos throughout. love you all and stay safe.

Amber’s eyes met Andi’s, she was unable to form a sentence, she ran out as fast as she could. Trying not to look back. Trying not to, but at last she looked back at the restaurant she had ditched, and saw Andi running after her. She paused and curled up. 

Andi approached “Amber, I didn't think I would ever see you again.”

Amber paused for a moment “Fate works in funny ways I guess.”

Andi looked into Amber’s eyes “Did you really want to never see me again?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just was sick of feeling left behind, everyone else seems to be living their dream in some capacity, and I was staying in place, the same dreams left unfulfilled.”

Andi and Amber stood on the street, the crowds walking around them, a few weird glances sent their way.

Andi spoke quietly “Amber, I was worried.”

“You found me here, and I look as pathetic as ever, I came all the way here to start new, and here I am waiting tables just the same stuff in a new setting.” Amber looked away from Andi on the verge of tears.

“Amber, you don’t look pathetic, you never have.”

“I came here to finally move on, but you’ve been the only thing on my mind.”

Andi put on a half smile “You needed to move on?”

“Andi, it’s okay, I know you don’t really get it.”

Andi’s hand reached over to Amber’s “I think I finally get it.”

Amber smiled “It took you long enough, is now the part where you try to drag me back to Shadyside?”

“Amber, it’s time for me to listen to what you want.”

Amber and Andi’s lips interlocked in a kiss, and finally, both of them felt complete. The answers still weren’t all there, but the number of questions was finally going down.

Andi smiled “I think this is the part where I tell my dad that the universe has my back too.”

Amber laughed “I think I should probably finish my shift.”

“I think I have some explaining to do to Walker and Libby, if she has gotten there yet.”

“I sure know how to make an exit.”

“Hey, I used to be the dramatic storm off queen.” The two’s hands interlocked and they walked back, together for the first time.


End file.
